User talk:日本語
Welcome Hi, welcome to Villains Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Evil Sultan page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- MajinAbura (Talk) 02:10, March 31, 2012 Hi and welcome. Thank you for the edits on the Cy-Bugs page. I loved that movie Wreck-It Ralph. But You should put up & leave your real name in English on your user page so people will understand you better and always remember to leave your signature (your name and even your catchphrase) on every message you leave on anyone's talk page. Don't forget to leave a message on my talk page if you wanna talk or need help with anythng at all. Thank you & have a good night. - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 05:30, November 13, 2012 (UTC) What is Your Name (in English please)? Could you tell everyone your real name in plain English, please? We all like to know you. - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 16:50, January 31, 2013 (UTC) Alright, now correct me if I'm either wrong but is your name spelled "Nihongo" in English? Because I Googled some Japanese-English translations for your "enigmatic" name & I wanna know that's true. - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 21:10, February 9, 2013 (UTC) Copying from other pages Hi, I have noticed you copied and pasted all your articles of Rayman villains from RayWiki. It is okay if you make articles for them, but copying from other pages is against the rules of both pages. Please don't do it again, it gives a bad name to you and the whole wiki.Terry12fins24 (talk) 16:54, August 26, 2013 (UTC) I agreed with you on that one, Terry12fins24. As a matter of fact, why don't you tell the admins that this what's-his-name keeps copyin' from all pages & wikis as well as constantly refusin' to respond to all messages, requests & warnings please? I'm tired of cleanin' up this stranger's mess. - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 02:00, August 28, 2013 (UTC) Do better next time Please do better when makin' new pages next time. Like be specific of which movies, shows, books or games the villains are from. Stop copin' stuff from all other pages & wikis for God's sakes. You keep givin' this wiki a bad name as well as yourself. - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 02:00, August 28, 2013 (UTC) Stop! Stop adding copycats categories (such as "Sadist" which is "Sadists)! It's annoying! - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 23:45, September 15, 2013 (UTC) & please stop plagiarizin' other pages from other wikis! What is wrong with you? Why can't you respect the rules & for once, listen to reason? I can't cleanin' up anymore mess after guys like you. Sheesh! - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 19:40, September 20, 2013 (UTC) Honestly, please stop doing all these awful things & just ease up for all our sake & your sake too? I'm begging you. My head hurts. :-( - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 20:25, September 20, 2013 (UTC)